deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pig
“At first I actually believed that it was a pig that slept in front of me on the ground. An animal that somehow had eluded the banalities of my old life and managed to end up at this forsaken and forgotten the place. But then it rose, from crouch to standing, with its lifeless eyes nailed to my person. I ran, as I have so brutally learned to do. My curiosity halted my escape after a few feet and I hid in a cabinet. The Pig moved like a predator – and I saw: a human body wearing a pig’s head as an ornament. It walked by the cabinet and its snout was just a few inches away from me. I held my breath, aching for freedom. A sudden sound caught the pig’s attention and it walked away. But not without giving me a last, final glance, as if it wanted to inform me that I was given a second chance. I will not get a third.” Amanda Young, also known as The Pig, is the eleventh killer in Dead By Daylight. She was introduced as the Killer of CHAPTER VII: SAW™ Chapter a Chapter DLC released on 23 January 2018. She originates from the 2004 Horror Movie franchise of the same name, SAW Biography When John Kramer, better known as Jigsaw, planned for his son to be born during the Chinese Zodiac’s Year of the Pig, he wanted it to represent fertility and rebirth; a new beginning for him and his wife, and the start of a charmed life for his son. But that plan was shattered on the night that a junkie broke into his wife’s clinic, hoping to score. After this event resulted in the death of his unborn son, John finally caught up with the junkie, making him his first test subject, and the Pig was changed forever too. It became a representation of the disease that was rotting John from the inside, a reminder that we are just meat unless we elevate ourselves by our actions, by grasping life from the jaws of death. The Pig became a vessel, an agent of Jigsaw, conveying the subjects to their test. For some of those who emerged victorious, the Pig could still be a rebirth, into their new lives as apprentices, even disciples, of Jigsaw. That was the case for Amanda Young, a troubled soul, whose life had been a catalogue of harm, both to herself and those around her. That changed when she faced, and bested, Jigsaw’s test. Deciding her life was worth something, she became devoted to Jigsaw’s cause, ready to take over when cancer consumed him. But she became more dependant on John, her anguish at his impending death combining with a belief that their test subjects weren't capable of saving themselves, of being reborn in the crucible of the games. Seeing this, John presented her with another game, another chance to save herself, but Amanda let her rage and jealousy rule her actions. She failed the test and took a bullet as a consequence. Bleeding out on the tiled floor, darkness engulfed Amanda’s vision, accompanied by a sound like creaking wood. Then she was in a forest, once more viewing the world through the eyes of a Pig. Trees surrounded her, their branches clawing at her from all sides. Waves of panic washed over her and she could hear her breath reverberating inside the mask. Had she been damned, cursed to spend her days here, in this guise? Or maybe this was another test? Maybe she hadn't failed at all? John always thought one step ahead of everyone else, planned for every eventuality, and he would never give up on her, surely? Jigsaw may have gone but he had passed her onto another. A being for whom she would be The Pig again. Ultimately, she saw now that she had been right in the choices she had made. The time for games was over. There was no chance of redemption for any of them. They were meat, and meat was destined to die. Personality Physical Description pig head and persons body Perks These are Perks which start off only appearing in The Pig's Bloodweb . After achieving Level 30, Teachable versions of these Perks can be found: * Hangman's Trick - Level 30 * Surveillance - Level 35 * Make Your Choice - Level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find the Pig's Perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. The Pig's Perks revolve around turning the survivors against each other. Load-Out Hidden Blade A razor-sharp blade, attached to a mechanical contraption that can conceal or extend it. Power: Jigsaw's Baptism Forever devoted to her master's cause, she punished the ungrateful and the guilty with slyness and murderous puzzles. The Pig can move stealthily, dash in ambush attacks and put deadly Reverse Bear Traps on Survivors' heads. Use the Secondary Power interaction to assume a crouching position. While crouching: *The Pig has no Terror Radius. *Activate the attack interaction to dash and perform an ambush attack. Start the trial with 4 Reverse Bear Traps: *Reverse Bear Traps are put on Dying Survivors. *Reverse Bear Traps automatically sacrifice the survivor when they trigger. *Reverse Bear Traps trigger automatically beyond the Exit Gates. *Reverse Bear Traps trigger once their timers expire. *Reverse Bear Traps timer start when a generator is completed. *Survivors can free themselves from Reverse Bear Traps by searching Jigsaw Boxes found around the map to find the correct key. Jigsaw's Baptism Add-Ons Achievements There are currently 2 Achievements related to The Pig. Customization Players may customise their character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after The Pig reaches Level 50 and prestiges. Some items of clothing can only be worn if the appropriate DLC is owned. The Pig's attire includes: Head 150px-FK_Mask01.png|Pig Head 150px-FK_Mask01_P01.png|Bloody Pig Head Body 150px-FK_Body01.png|Red Cloak 150px-FK_Body01_P01.png|Bloody Red Cloak Weapon: hidden blade 150px-FK_W01.png|Hidden Blade 150px-FK_W01_P01.png|Bloody Hidden Blade Prestige * Prestige I - Bloody Pig Head '''(Head) * Prestige II - '''Bloody Red Cloak (Body) * Prestige III - Bloody Hidden Blade (Weapon) DLC The Pig is currently part of 1 DLC package: Available DLC * The SAW™ Chapter Gallery 150px-FK charPreview.png Pig-killer-pig-small.png Wiki-background The Pig Dead by Daylight.png ThePig1.png pig-killer-title.png 150px-FK_charSelect_portrait.png pig-trss1.jpg pig-trss2.jpg pig-trss4.jpg pig-trss7.jpg 300px-Saw-store-main_preview.png Trivia * The Pig is one of the shortest killers, alongside the hag. if not shorter * The Pig is the first Killer to have a second interaction with downed Survivors other than the Memento Mori. * The Pig is the second Killer to have a second attack mode (Standard and Ambush) along side The Doctor. * The Pig is the fifth Killer to wear a mask. The other four Killers are The Trapper , The Shape , The Huntress , and The Cannibal . * The Pig is the seventh licensed Character alongside David Tapp. ** The other licensed Characters are The Shape , Laurie Strode, Bill Overbeck, The Cannibal , The Nightmare and Quentin Smith. ** She is the forth licensed Killer to be introduced after Michael Myers (The Shape), Bubba Sawyer (The Cannibal) and Freddy Krueger (The Nightmare). * When crouched, Crows are not alerted to your position. * The crouching animation or "transition" takes 2 seconds. * Her Dash lets her cover a distance of 16 metres in 2.5 seconds. * The base time for the Reverse Bear Trap timer is 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Tips * The Reverse Bear Trap's main purpose is not to kill Survivors, but stall them. Use them as distraction tools to force Survivors to lose time and make mistakes. * Avoid using all of your Reverse bear traps at the beginning of the game. Leave at least two to deny two survivors to escape via the exit gates at the end of the game. * They make for very good endgame tools, since hanging a trapped Survivor attracts others that have not been trapped and the rescued survivor won't be able to exit the trial. * It's easy to keep track of trapped survivors, since the RBTs make different noises constanly while the Survivor walks or runs. * Though crouching removes the pigs terror radius, perks like Object of obsession and Spine chill will able survivors to sense your presence even while in crouch. * Once you see a survivor you can try to manipulate them by crouching, which turns your terror radius off, and waiting for them alongside a point of interest that is close by. * survivors with sprint burst will be able to avoid your ambush attack. predict ahead of time where the survivor will run deny them the safety from your ambush. External Links *The Saw DLC Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Killers